


After the sunsets and the dooryards [Life, Ted, Gen]

by grimorie



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Partnership, partnershippery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie





	After the sunsets and the dooryards [Life, Ted, Gen]

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic: life](http://grimorie.livejournal.com/tag/fic:%20life), [tv:life](http://grimorie.livejournal.com/tag/tv:life)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: After the sunsets and the dooryards [Life, Ted, Gen]**_  
**Title**: After the sunsets and the dooryards  
**Fandom**: Life  
**Characters**: Ted Earley, Charlie Crews, Dani Reese; Gen  
**Spoilers**: All through season 1  
**Summary**: Ted Earley, this is your life.   
**Disclaimer**: _Life_ is mine! mine! mine! Well, no, if it was there would be no hiatuses. Ever!   
**A/N**: A whole lot of thanks to [](http://nuit-belle.livejournal.com/profile)[**nuit_belle**](http://nuit-belle.livejournal.com/) and [](http://butterflykiki.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflykiki**](http://butterflykiki.livejournal.com/) for beta and putting up with my ramblings. Title taken from T.S. Eliot's _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_.   
Feedback is love.

 

1.

Ted didn't know what to make of Charlie's new partner. Except that she was short, annoyed and bossy.

The first time they met she squinted at him and demanded who he was.

"I'm Charlie's roommate," Ted answered, feeling a little grumpy. He'd been babysitting Easley and he felt less than accommodating.

She didn't react to his statement and Easley hijacked the conversation. She moved on to talk about grand juries and indictments. Used to be it would have bothered Ted that a beautiful woman would dismiss him so readily but prison changed a lot of things and this was no different because she might be a beautiful woman but from the brief meeting Ted could tell that if she'd wanted to she could beat him up and not break a sweat.

But, also, and Ted felt this was an important point: He didn't know Charlie's new partner was a woman. Charlie missed that detail when he told him. In interests of full disclosure, it wasn't all Charlie's fault. Charlie returned from his first official day in the LAPD wound up and edgy. Ted had been busy walking on egg shells, carefully pushing for more information.

Ted long ago figured out that Charlie's study of Zen was spotty at best and more to do with keeping sane than actually believing it because it was the coolest thing to do.

"I'm finishing the papers on the orange grove," Ted informed him, mostly to break the silence.

Charlie looked at him and instantly the tension around him eased. "Really? I like that."

"Are you sure you want an orange grove?"

"As long as it comes with the big red tractor," Charlie answered.

Deep breath and a sigh. "Yes, it will come with the big red tractor."

"Then I'm sure." Charlie's hand skimmed over the fruit basket until he ended with the strawberries. "I have a partner."

Ted chewed on his toast, giving this nugget of information the appropriate time to sink in before saying, "Oh?"

Charlie nodded. "Detective Reese. Danny Reese."

"How'd that go?"

Charlie washed the strawberries before setting them on the plate, he paid such attention to the fruit Ted thought he didn't hear the question. Ted moved his papers back to a folder then Charlie looked at him and smiled. The smile was lopsided. "My partner doesn't seem to like me."

"That's not a surprise." Realizing how that sounded, Ted quickly added, "I don't think any of the police are happy to see you back."

"People," Charlie said, with the air of a man who figured something out, "rarely get what they want in life."

\--

It was weeks before Charlie's partner came up again and it mostly had to do when Ted walked into the house and found Charlie's homeless witness camping in the living room.

Ted stared at Easley.

"What're you doin' here?" Easley demanded the same time Ted went: "Why are you here?"

"I live here!" Ted said, indignant. He paused and realized there was an echo to the words. Ted narrowed his eyes. "You can't live here, I live here."

Easley scoffed. "Don't see no furniture here."

"That's because this is all--"

"Hey, Ted." Ted turned around, Charlie stood by the door. "Easley's going to stay with us for a while."

Oh, dear God. The man was bringing home strays. Ted had a terrifying vision: the mansion overrun by drunk, homeless men out to steal his shoes. "Don't you have safe houses for this sort of thing?"

Charlie nodded. "It got burned."

"_Burned_?"

Charlie nodded again but this time added a preaching look to Easley. "Easley fell asleep and forgot to kill his cigarette. The motel room got burned."

"Won't happen again, boss," Easley said, sounding contrite.

"But why does he have to stay with us?"

"Hey!" Easley sounded belligerent. "Stop talkin' like I ain't in the room!"

"Reese said I can keep him, at least until after the grand jury indictment." He smiled at Ted, like he just received a new toy. "I think it's going to be fun."

Ted glanced behind him and found Easley attempting to start a fire. "Stop that!"

"But I'm chilly!"

"Oh, and I got to go to work tomorrow, can you look after him?" Before Ted could respond, Charlie vanished up the stairs. "Thanks, Ted!"

And that's how Ted ended up babysitting Easley. It was like looking after a five year old, no, he was worse. He didn't remember any of his kids to be this annoying. So when he went out and spotted Charlie eating tacos in _La Estrella_, Ted was all too happy to pass him off.

Unfortunately, that idea was nixed when Charlie's partner ordered him to bring Easley back home. He thought about protesting but Detective Reese finished her meal, stood-up and nodded brusquely at Ted, as if it were already a done deal.

Ted corralled Easley back to the mansion and decided he might as well make a good thing of a bad situation. He'd present his business plan to Charlie. But before Ted presented his bar idea to Charlie and with Easely, thankfully, somewhere else Ted decided to toss in something that has been nagging Ted the whole day. "I didn't know your partner was a woman."

Charlie looked at him, surprised. "Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I told you."

"You said your new partner was a Detective Danny Reese."

"Oh." He was silent a moment. "I meant Dani with an 'n-i' not an 'n-n-y'. I can see how it could confuse you."

Ted shook his head. Then Easley came stumbling down and he decided against saying anything else.

2.

It's all about the circle of life, evolution. Ted's gone a long way since the days he had private jets, publicity shots with actors and the favorite sports guy of the week. He was Wall Street's wunderkind. He was Midas, he can make money out of anything.

He thought it would last forever. Money, cars and women.

Oh, Lord, the women. Ted was certain he'd done a lot more depraved things with women than Charlie will ever do, not that he gives Charlie's sex life thought. Dear God, no.

But it was hard not to, especially when Charlie's girls paraded in and out of the house with nothing but underwear and white shirts. He looked at the girls and he remembered how it was.

The girls he had back in the day were young, nubile and barely legal. He was amazed that statutory rape wasn't included in the charges. The ironic thing, he was more loyal to Patty now that they were divorced than when they were married.

Ted was sure Patty would get a kick out of that. Or she could settle for kicking him.

He really should have known nothing lasted forever but even as the news broke out and the cops came to arrest him. Even through the media circus and the sentencing, he didn't believe it would stick. Somehow, he thought, he would skate past it. Pull a miracle out of his ass. He couldn't wrap his head around him, all things considering he was a good guy.

So he manipulated a little money, what was a few million? He didn't hurt anyone, not really. He was Ted Earley. He wasn't a criminal. Everyone loved him, mothers loved him. He was fucking adorable.

He'd put on the jump suit, rode on the bus in a daze. It really, literally, didn't hit Ted until he stood in the yard and Chico with the sleeve tattoos punched him on the nose. Hell, even before the punch knocked him on his ass Ted thought he could talk his way out of getting hurt.

He fell flat on his back, more stunned than hurt and it was like a line of chorus girls sang in his head: "Yes, Teddy boy, this is your life."

He could only watch as Chico proceeded to pick him up by the scruff of his ugly orange jumpsuit and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. Charlie came swooping in like an avenging angel and all Ted could do was gape as Charlie proceeded to ruthlessly but effectively neutralize Chico and his buddies. Once he was done, Charlie turned and looked at Ted.

Ted stared back and cringed as he stepped forward.

"Hi," Charlie said, cheerful, as if he hadn't just downed two tattooed men. "I'm Charlie."

The next few days, Ted kept expecting Charlie to do something... prison-y but he seemed content to just lay around in the yard and baffle Ted with quotes from his book. It was better than the other alternatives and Charlie's friend, Angel, did make good carrot cake.

On his last night in prison they celebrated by breaking out some prison hooch and lighting up cigarettes. Angel even added apple pie to his/her repertoire. Ted didn't want to know what she/he did to get apples.

"You'll be a free man tomorrow, Ted," Charlie said, tone wistful.

Ted thought about the outside, the cars he didn't have, the family he threw away. The whole, well, big-ness of it all. "Yeah," he said, "what about you and that lawyer? Maybe I'll see you outside--"

"There is no world outside my walls," Charlie remarked, looking serene. Ted knew from experience that was bullshit but when a guy saved your life for four years running, you didn't call him on it.

3.

"Ted, right?"

Ted started. He was on the steps, reading the stupid book again. He didn't mean to, in fact he was about to throw the damned thing out when he got caught up on one section of the book and proceeded to do a one man discourse on his side of the story. He had been so engrossed with the book he didn't realize someone was already inside the house. Ted looked up and blinked. It was Detective Reese, Charlie's partner.

"What? I mean, yes." He stood-up. Dani Reese couldn't have been more than 5'4" but even standing Ted felt like she towered over him. "Detective Reese."

"Your door was unlocked." She nodded towards the door, Ted could see his reflection on her sunglasses widen and sag as she moved her head. "Crews in?"

"Uh, yeah... He's--" he broke off awkwardly when he remembered the girl Charlie brought in from last night.

"He's not answering his cell, got a case nearby. Figured I'd pick him up."

"I'll... I'll call him." Ted started up the stairs and hoped to God the girl wasn't around wandering around in Charlie's shirt. That would be awkward.

Constance Ted understood, sort of, but Charlie's partner made him uneasy. Plus, Dani Reese. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was related to Jack Reese. Ted had no way of knowing where her loyalties lay. If he were Charlie Ted would get the hell away from Dani.

Ted glanced back and saw her look around the empty living room and shake her head. His attention returned to the top of the steps when he heard footsteps. "Uh, Charlie, you up?"

Instead of an answer, there was a laugh, a distinctly feminine laugh and a second after that, a brunette woman appeared. In Charlie's white shirt.

"He's on his way down." She smiled. Ted must have misjudged her age because she looked much older than she did last night. Thank God for small favors. "Charlie said there's breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, in the kitchen," he pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "back there."

"Thanks…" the woman drifted off and peered down, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a guest."

Ted looked down. Detective Reese had removed her glasses, the expression on her face was interesting. Halfway between bemused and Olivia's 'Oh, vey this was a bad idea' expression. Ted remembered his manners, "Yeah, this is Detective Reese, Charlie's partner. She came by to pick him up. Detective Reese, this is--" He turned to the girl and stared at her blankly.

"Sharon," she supplied helpfully, "I'm a sommelier. I helped Charlie pick out his wine last night."

"That's great." Reese's tight smile and raised eyebrows clearly indicated that it wasn't. She nodded to him, "Can you tell him to hurry up? I'll be in the car." Then to Sharon, "Nice to meet you."

Ted watched her walk out. Seconds later Charlie went down the steps, buttoning his cuffs and smiling at Sharon the sommelier. He frowned at Ted. "I thought I heard Reese."

"She's outside, waiting in the car," he answered. "She said there was a case nearby and that you weren't answering your phone."

Charlie pulled out the phone and glanced at the display. "Huh. My phone died." He looked disturbed but then like a switch he turned towards the girl, all smiles. "Will you be alright? I have to go fight crime."

Sharon the sommelier didn't even look put out and laughed. "We brought my jeep. I think I'll manage."

Charlie leaned forward and kissed her, so Ted turned away. He could see Detective Reese in her car drumming her fingers on the wheel then Charlie obscured his view and he entered Reese's car. No sooner was he in, Reese started the car but before they pulled out of the driveway Ted saw Reese roll her eyes at Charlie.

\--

Ted kept busy, he ordered the gardeners around, watched the market go up and down and puzzled over Charlie's recent hankering for a vineyard. Charlie said he'd read it off a magazine and because that seemed ten times better than a dream-fueled quest for light Ted pursued it with the same tenacity that had made him a CEO.

Charlie arrived just as he finished twisting the owner's arm to sell the vineyard lower than his asking price. Charlie had his tie askew and for some reason he smelled like steak sauce.

"There was a food fight," Charlie explained as he pulled open the refrigerator door. "The suspect apparently thought it was a wise idea to throw food at the LAPD. Reese was not happy."

Ted had an impression that making Charlie's partner unhappy for whatever reason was not something any sane person would like doing. Speaking of… "About Dani." Charlie pulled out a juice and a banana and looked at him patiently, until Ted was forced to add, "Your partner?"

"What about Reese?"

Ted breathed in, remembered the photos spread on the kitchen table and the white haired man glaring at the unseen camera. "Is she related to Jack? Jack Reese."

Charlie took the time to peel off the banana. "She's his daughter."

"And you still trust her?" Ted was flabbergasted. It was like the coyote thing again, he wanted to flash red flags all around and run away.

But Charlie simply smiled. "She's my partner."

 

4.

Ted didn't do well poor.

He wasn't supposed to handle public funds but Ted thought, naively, that his friends could have helped him out, find a job that could help but the few times he tried approaching one of his old acquaintances he was rewarded by a door slammed on his face. It took him close to three months before he found a job he. His college degree, his extensive business experience, the billions he made and all he was qualified, all he was allowed to do was answer phones.

Somewhere, Gloria, his former secretary was laughing.

One day Ted got hold of a computer and googled his name. The first thing that popped out was a picture of him from before. He looked at the picture and felt sick. He had a stupid smug grin on his face and Ted remembered what he'd thought when the picture was taken: He was king of the world and nothing could possibly go wrong.

A week later he was arrested for insider trading.

Ted closed the site.

The news of Charlie's trial re-opening was hard to miss, this being LA, it was everywhere. He even heard a rumor that some kids were planning a documentary on Charlie. He watched with the rest of LA as evidence after evidence came out in favor of Charlie. Things were looking hairy for the prosecutors.

"Good for you, Charlie." Ted raised his beer. "Now, take them for all their worth."

Two weeks later he returned home to his crappy apartment to find someone waiting for him, Ted's first instinct was to run, in case he was there for the rent but the guy wore a suit, an expensive suit.

He remembered wearing those. He could still run, the guy didn't seem to notice him, too busy staring at the setting sun--

"Charlie?"

The man turned and a smile filled his face. "Hi, Ted."

\--

 

The next time Ted saw Detective Reese, he offered her coffee. She arrived early he was on the steps outside of the mansion, coaxing Charlie's horse to stop eating the flowers.

"Hey," she said but her eyes were on the horse.

"We're moving him to the orange grove tomorrow," he explained.

"I thought he bought that for his ex-wife?"

"He did but Jennifer sent it back."

For the first time Ted saw a hint of amusement, like she approved but it was gone the next time he blinked so he may have imagined it. "Wanna come in? Charlie's probably ready."

Reese shook her head once. "It's okay."

Right. The last time she was inside the mansion, there was a girl in nothing but Charlie's shirt. "Charlie didn't--"

The hand came up quickly, swiftly cutting off any more discourse. "No," she said in clear, precise tones. "Really. I don't want to know."

"Oh." Ted made an equivalent of a mental backtrack and panicked. "Uh. Coffee?"

Reese considered it then nodded. "Why not?"

"I have to…" The horse neighed and began to move, restless. It moved its head again and neighed loudly.

"I'll look after the horse while you get the coffee."

"Are you sure?" Because she had on an expression, like she couldn't believe she'd just said what she just said.

"Just get the coffee," she said with a resigned tone, as she took the reins from him and started awkwardly patting the horse on the nose. The horse looked equally dubious of this treatment but didn't move.

"Uh, how do you take your coffee?"

The horse butted its head against Detective Reese's shoulders. She held on to his reins and scowled at the horse until it stopped. "No cream, lots of sugar."

Ted nodded. "I'll be right back."

He entered the house, walked to the kitchen only to find Charlie already standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Time is an illusion, Ted," Charlie answered, "one that we must rid ourselves of."

Ted didn't respond; he was used to Charlie's Zen. "Is that for Reese?"

"Black as night, sweet as sin."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

5.

The first thing they did as Charlie's financial advisor was buy a house.

"They told me that's what people do." Charlie explained. Ted was appalled at Charlie's cavalier way of handling finances. "My lawyer said I need a financial advisor."

Ted doubted Constance knew Charlie meant getting him for a financial advisor. The first time Ted saw Constance Griffiths he was in the yard, sitting on one of the chairs keeping an eye out for trouble. Any kind of trouble. She wore a black suit and it brought Ted back to the time when he was surrounded by people like her. Later, after Charlie came back from his meeting with Constance, Charlie had a strange expression on his face.

"What was that about?"

"A fool's hope. A quixotic quest." Ted blinked at the words and when he looked down he realized Charlie's hands shook. "I need to meditate."

Which was Charlie's shorthand for 'leave me alone'. So Ted did.

When Charlie brought him back from his crappy apartment, he introduced Ted to Constance Griffiths, she still had on a sleek suit but up close Ted was surprised at how different she appeared. She didn't have the air of cold blooded entitlement Ted associated with lawyers; she handled Charlie with a lot more care than he thought was necessary. It was hard to imagine that this woman was responsible for setting Charlie free.

They met a second time and each time, Ted was left with the impression that Constance didn't like him. The feeling was confirmed on their third meeting, they were out buying supplies (water, food and fruits of every size and shape) when Charlie was distracted by the big screen TV and left to study it up close. It was the first time Ted was left alone with Constance and he was keenly aware that it was the first time he was left alone with a beautiful, sexy woman.

Ted cleared his throat, prepared to make small talk. "Uh, so—"

Constance turned to Ted with narrowed eyes. "If you ever steal from Charlie, I will sue your ass. What happened to you on your case is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

Ted boggled at the threat. It came out of nowhere but seeing Constance's steely glare he realized, that no, it didn't come out of nowhere. She had been dying to say it to him right from the start.

"I'll make damned sure," she continued, voice lowered, "you get the life sentence with no possibility of parole. You got that, Ted?"

Ted continued to gape, as she'd never really struck him as someone who could threaten but Ted realized his lawyers, all of them slimy sharks, folded in face of the mounting media pressure while Constance Griffiths faced down the whole world with a steel he never suspected she had. And this was the steel, hidden behind the kind, soft words and the careful touches. This was the Constance Griffiths that set Charlie free.

Over her shoulder he saw Charlie approach; he had a new cell phone in his hands.

"Hey, guys!" he called out. "Look how _thin_ this phone is! Can you believe it?"

She didn't turn until Ted nodded his head.

Constance narrowed her eyes then turned and when she spoke her voice had softened. "That's great Charlie, but we really need to get you a house."

Charlie looked from Constance to Ted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Charlie," he said, keeping the nervousness off his voice. "C'mon let's look for a house. I can get you a great deal, I used to know a guy."

Constance had another meeting and she didn't join them house hunting, looking around the fifth house, the one Charlie said he wanted despite Ted's best effort to talk him out of it -- the second house was bigger and safer. Ted crossed his arms, the conversation with Constance ate at him, it was understandable that people wouldn't trust him with their money but Charlie did.

"You could have gotten another financial advisor," he said, interrupting Charlie's monologue about a sun roof. "I could name ten off the top of my head."

Charlie shrugged. "I got you."

Ted stared at him but Charlie had turned his attention on one of the light switches, turning the lights on and off. Ted cleared his throat and blinked rapidly then looked around the room. "Hey, this place is pretty spacious."

"It's pretty far from the house."

"Who'd notice?" He glanced at the window. "It's got a pretty good view. You wouldn't know it's above a garage."

"You know, I have better rooms inside the house."

Ted shrugged. "I'm just saying I wouldn't mind living here."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"You can live here."

Ted laughed, "Right." Charlie continued to smile at him, he stopped laughing. "You're serious."

"If you want to live here, go ahead."

He looked around the room, it was better than prison, better than his apartment. "You know? I think I just might."

6.

The day started out strange. Charlie had on the same distant, determined expression he had on the night before when he talked about thinking where he was going next. Ted had yet to understand what that meant but Charlie stopped talking at that point.

Charlie retained the mood until breakfast; Ted held his tongue and focused on the paperwork in front of him.

"Keep looking into Jack Reese's finances." Charlie ordered before he grabbed his jacket and left.

Ted had, in fact, already started but nodded along. The bank search came up with predictable results but nothing really anomalous. He tried another lead and called in a favor, it felt good doing this. Playing the game again, it wasn't exactly the stock market but it _was_ something and it was something he was good at.

He was on the verge of a breakthrough when Charlie called and proposed they meet in a diner. If Ted thought Charlie would have unwound by then, he was mistaken. Charlie was more on edge and unfocused as if he needed to be somewhere else fast. Ted took it in stride. You didn't get to be friends with Charlie and not learn to take these things in stride. There were days you can call him on his crazy and there were days that you really shouldn't.

But it got a man thinking about his role in life. He was appropriately grateful he wasn't Robin then again, who was he in terms of Charlie's life? Was he the sidekick or… "I'm not Alfred, am I?"

Charlie stared at him. "Alfred?"

"You know, Batman and Alfred?"

"No, Ted, you're not Alfred." There was a spark of amusement in his eyes then it was gone and Charlie moved to leave.

"I'm not Higgins, tell me I'm not Higgins?"

But he was already gone, roaring off in his new/old clunker.

Ted returned home and fired up the laptop and resumed searching, this time he was tracing where the money the Blessed Sister's received went. It was all good to say they received an enormous cash donation but not many people bothered to find out _where_ the money went after. He kept the TV in the background, it played on until he heard Charlie's name. He blinked and looked up just in time to see a photo of a clean cut man with a receding hairline.

_"…story straight out of the movies, after being exonerated for a crime he didn't commit, Detective Charlie Crews has arrested the man reportedly responsible for the Seybolt murders. Kyle Hollis—"_

"He did it," he said with a measure of disbelief. "I don't believe it. Charlie did it!"

Ted grabbed his phone and tried to call Charlie but for some reason he couldn't get through. He left the research aside for the moment, his mind reeled. The court exonerated Charlie but this, this was irrevocable proof of his innocence. He looked over at the files scattered on the table and began to systematically file them away. Charlie won't need these anymore, not when he finally got the guy he did all that time for. The loud knock on the door surprised Ted from his thoughts but he was even more surprised to find Bobby Stark on Charlie's doorstep wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Charlie in?"

"No," he answered and frowned, "I thought he was with you?"

"He ain't." Stark peered through and whistled. "Guess it is true you guys really don't have furniture?"

"We have chairs in the kitchen," Ted said, defensive. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Our boy Charlie caught the scumbag who killed Seybolt and his family!"

"Well, yes—"

"So this is a celebration!" He thumped Ted's shoulder. Ted winced. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't throw a party?"

Ted hesitated, "I don't know…"

"C'mon, he caught the guy he was sent to jail for, of course there's going to be a party!"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a few people over."

Stark thumped his shoulder again. "That's a good answer." He turned, cupped his free hand and hollered, "Juarez, get the keg out!"

It turned out, Stark's definition of 'a few people' meant he invited his whole station to Charlie's house. They arrived in droves, Stark was at the center, ordering the other cops around, in his element. He even managed to bring in a couch and some tables for the keg.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Constance asked, having arrived earlier with a bottle of wine and a fruit basket.

"Yeah," he said, meaning to sound certain but the look Constance gave her indicated that he didn't sound as sure as he'd like. "Stark is right, he needs some sort of celebration."

"Listen up, knuckle heads!" Stark bellowed. "Charlie's on his way close the lights and hide your ugly mugs!"

There was another commotion and then the lights went off and it became deathly silent. The only lights open were the lights in the kitchen. Ted stood in the half light, uncomfortably aware that he was surrounded by cops. Time seemed to slow as they lay in wait.

Finally after almost a half hour wait, they heard a car pull in the drive way and the sound of car doors slamming. Ted could hear Charlie's voice carry in from the outside.

"…not yet finished."

"I still need those answers," another voice replied. It was so low Ted couldn't identify who it was but beside him, Constance froze.

The moment Charlie opened the door, the lights switched on. Charlie jumped back, a hand to his gun. Reese arrived a few steps behind him, her gun out and looked as bewildered as Charlie when people screamed: "Surprise!"

Stark let out a laugh and moved forward, "Will ya look at his face?"

Ted did and immediately knew he made a mistake. Charlie looked like he'd been dragged to hell and back and not like a man who'd won. Ted watched as Reese holstered her gun and took a few steps back, as if she was ready to bolt but Charlie caught her sleeve and gently propelled her forward until they were side by side.

Stark continued on striding forward, "C'mon, Charlie, this is all for you!"

"A party," Charlie said but in Ted's head he could hear Charlie say: _'A party?'_ in the same tone he said, _'A fence?'_

"I'm going to get juice," Reese announced and broke away from Charlie's side.

Constance sighed.

"I know," he said.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm going to bury my head in the ice box," he decided.

"You'll only hurt Charlie's feelings if you do."

Ted groaned.

Stark brought Charlie to the center of the room saying things like: "My man, Charlie!" and "We got a hero cop in our midst." It was the last time Ted saw Charlie before he was swallowed by the crowd. It suddenly felt like he was in high school again, the odd guy out in the hippest party of the year.

After suffering through a few muddled conversations and the constant correcting (he lived in a room above Charlie's garage, dammit) Ted had enough and escaped to the library, Constance had retreated somewhere and as he passed by the hall Ted thought he saw Reese next to the pool, scowling at some guy. Ted stepped inside the library in relief. The door swung open and Charlie stepped in. He had lost his jacket somewhere and the blood on his right ear was flaking away. "Ted."

"Charlie, I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know—"

"It's fine." He fished in his pocket and took out a broken cassette tape. "Can you buy me a new one, Ted?"

"What happened to that?"

"I thought I didn't need it anymore." He shrugged, "I was wrong."

Ted took the cassette, "A new one?"

Charlie nodded. He didn't have any of the restless energy he displayed earlier but he looked tired and drawn. "Have you seen Reese?"

"I think I saw her by the pool."

Charlie nodded, "Thanks."

Ted joined him as walked to the pool but two steps out Stark and that kid Juan? Juarez? accosted Charlie.

"Charlie!" Stark hollered, "You're missing your party!"

"No, I'm not," he returned, "in fact I'm going to the pool."

"Nope, you're goin' to the beer bar."

"But--" Stark pulled Charlie along. Charlie's shoulders tightened and the muscles of his jaw twitched. Ted held his breath he'd seen Charlie cut down bigger men than Stark. But it was a gone a second later and he turned his head and looked at Ted. "Ted, I have some excellent orange juice, you should give Reese some."

And with that cryptic statement Stark and his partner dragged Charlie away.

\--

He did find Reese by the pool. She sat by one of the chairs but not one of the other cops sat next to her. She didn't seem to mind. But as Easley had informed him: what seems isn't usually what is. She also seemed to be nursing a drink.

Ted lived the rich man cliché: girls, drugs and alcohol. He should have put it together earlier Charlie wasn't exactly a prize for any detective out to make a name for themselves. "More orange juice?"

Reese looked up at him, face unreadable. "This isn't orange juice."

"Oh."

"It's pineapple juice."

"Oh." Ted laughed, "Yeah, we had that airlifted from Hawaii."

"I know. Crews told me." She tilted her head at him, frowning a little. "Crews sent you didn't, he?"

"He was looking for you."

She shrugged. "He's a popular guy."

"We have more juice in the kitchen." He offered. She still wore her leather jacket and her hair was up but she looked worn around the edges, like all it would take was a push and she'd fall apart.

Or he might be projecting. It had slipped Ted's mind that throwing Charlie a party meant a lot of cops would also be coming.

"I should be going." Reese stood-up then knocked back the juice. She made a face.

"Have you eaten?"

She looked amused. "Yes, _mom_."

"We also have some espresso beans from Italy." He told her. "It arrived just this morning."

"You going to be making me coffee?"

"Charlie's thinking of buying a coffee house."

"No," she said, climbing to her feet, "that's not even a surprise anymore."

\--

Ted had seen Detective Reese one other time before the party. Or, at least he thought it was Detective Reese. It was morning the first week of December, Ted heard there was a convention and he'd seen the guest list, almost all the guest speakers were people Ted knew. People who were as guilty as he was but had, somehow, managed to skate free

Out of morbid curiosity he decided to stake out the convention. He wore a cap and dark glasses. He waited in the lobby of the Hotel, read all the newspapers and drank juice until his bladder protested. Stakeouts seemed a lot more exciting in movies, he didn't know how Charlie handled stakeouts if it was always this boring.

He was so bored and sleepy he almost missed her.

She wasn't wearing her jacket and her hair was… Ted didn't know she had hair that long and she looked—well, she looked like she needed a hell of a lot of coffee. But it was her walk that caught his eye, that purposeful stride he'd seen her do once when she left the house after meeting Sharon the sommelier.

She sped walk her way out of the lobby and didn't look back so Ted wasn't really sure if it was Dani Reese but watching Reese walk to the kitchen, a few steps ahead of him with the same purposeful stride Ted _knew_.

 

Reese paused when they hit the living room and looked at Ted expectantly.

"Oh," Ted said then in a louder voice as two cops Ted was certain Charlie had never seen before started murdering Frank Sinatra's 'My Way.' "It's this way."

Reese fell into step with him and he was able to hear her mutter: "And they say I have problems with alcohol."

They threaded their way across the living room, avoiding the inebriated cops but at one point one seriously drunk cop attempted to stop Reese. He squinted at her and said: "Hey, hot stuff."

Reese didn't even blink and walked right up to the cop and in a calm, authorative voice said: "Get out of my way, officer."

"Now why would I—"

"Jesus Christ, Lou!" Another cop appeared, grabbed his friend by the shoulder, "I'm sorry, ma'am, won't happen again."

Reese walked on but Ted stayed behind a little and heard the drunk cop say: "What the hell, Carl?"

"Jesus. Don't you know who that was? She's the crazy cop who electrocuted Crews!" Ted's eyebrows climbed up. "And he's her partner, what do you think she'd do to you?"

Ted caught up to Reese. "Did you really electrocute Charlie?"

She looked at him sideways, a smile played at the corners of her mouth, as if reliving a really good memory. "Yes."

"Uh, okay." Ted found himself giving Reese a wider berth. Someone was already in the kitchen. Ted wondered if he would find all the China broken or something far grosser.

It wasn't a cop.

Constance had apparently chosen to hide in the kitchen. She was eating fruit, looking perfectly comfortable. Ted stopped walking, alarmed he glanced at the cabinet where he hid the files then back to Constance and then he remembered Reese was with him.

"Connie." Reese sounded surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

Ted suddenly had a vivid flashback to the time when his wife and mistress met, except this time Ted didn't know who the wife was and who the mistress was.

"Detective Reese," Constance seemed also equally amicable. "I retreated to the kitchen; it was getting a little..."

"Yeah, most cop parties can be." Reese agreed. "And it's Dani. If the morons outside are any indication, I'm off duty."

Ted's head spun. He thought there'd be more hostility. When his wife and mistress were done the living room looked like a warzone.

"...okay?"

He blinked and realized they were both staring at him. "Yeah, uh, sorry."

"So, where's the coffee you bragged about?"

"I'll get it." Ted wandered to the cabinets and listened with half an ear as they made small talk. They seemed to like each other but beneath that Ted could sense something else going on, like they were both sizing each other, poking and prodding in the way only a lawyer and a cop could.

"You knew about the surprise?"

"Ted called me," Constance answered, "I was surprised there was a surprise."

"You're one up on us." Reese shot a pointed glance at Ted.

Ted cringed. "Okay, I miscalculated but the horse was gone and Stark said it was a good idea."

"Stark, right," Reese said, "of course it's his idea."

Ted wondered if Reese knew about her father but the easy way she sat in Charlie's kitchen, drinking his coffee made Ted think other wise.

"What horse?" Constance asked, confused then frowned, "wait, it's not the horse he promised his ex-wife, is it?'

Ted grinned. "That's the one."

"What's this promise?" Reese demanded.

Constance shook her head, "Charlie told me he promised Jennifer that he'd buy her a horse on their 15th anniversary."

Reese snorted then laughed, "You mean he was a freak before prison?"

"He isn't—" Constance began but Reese raised her eyebrows until Constance ended up conceding, "Okay, sometimes, he can be… difficult."

"Difficult." Reese repeated. "He's a pain on the ass, is what he is."

Ted watched Constance attempt to suppress a smile. He wondered why she even tried when she ended up saying, "He can be that too."

Surprisingly between the three of them they were able to keep up a conversation. Reese surprised Ted the most, he thought she would be recalcitrant and abrupt but she relaxed, enough to even shrug out of her jacket.

Reese asked about New York, Constance answered her questions, which mostly revolved around the differences between the New York and Los Angeles Police Departments and because this _was_ New York, Ted couldn't help ask about Wall Street.

"Once a money guy, always a money guy, huh?" Reese remarked.

"I'm not _all_ about the money," he said, defensive.

Constance laughed, "Okay, Ted, we believe you." She glanced at her watch and looked out of the kitchen to where the party was still in full swing. Ted knew who Constance was looking for and judging from Reese's expression, she also knew. "I have to go. I still have a case to prep for."

"Okay," Reese nodded, "Take care."

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks," Constance smiled and stood, "but no thanks."

Just as Constance reached the door, Charlie appeared. He was breathless, like he ran a marathon to get to Constance. They talked for a second then Charlie opened the door and walked Constance to her car.

Reese moved beside him, turning his attention away from Constance and Charlie and back to her. She massaged her forehead and then reached up and removed the rubber band. Her hair fell over her shoulders she shook her hair out with her free hand. Ted blinked. She looked so different with her hair down. There was a sudden sharp pain in his lungs. Ted realized he'd stopped breathing. He forced air into his lungs and stared at Constance's fruit basket. If she caught him staring she would pull out his lungs and make him eat it. When he finally dared to glance back, her hair was arranged in a pony tail. She reached for the coffee pot but her attention was elsewhere.

Ted followed her gaze to Constance's wine bottle.

"I can take it away," he offered.

"No, that's—" Ted could see the protest forming but she let out a breath and said, "Maybe you should."

There was no 'maybes' to it, he was only being polite, he grabbed the bottle and stashed it under the counter. Reese frowned into her cup. "I should go too."

"Hey, do you think I'm Higgins?"

He could see he startled her and she scowled at him. "Tell me, is it prison thing or is it being in Charlie's company so much that has you talking that way?"

"Higgins, from Magnum, PI?" he said and frowned, alarmed with a sudden thought, "you think I'm Alfred don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y'know, Alfred, Batman's butler? I mean," he waved his arms around the spacious kitchen, "Big house and Charlie fighting crime—"

"If you say I'm Robin," she pointed, "I'm going to start throwing punches. And I do not want an image of Crews in tights." She winced, "Dammit, too late."

"I think I'll look good in tights."

Ted would have jumped but he was used to Charlie's sudden entrance and exits. Reese snorted.

"We ran out of beer." Charlie announced and looked at Reese.

She scowled, "What? You want me to get you a keg?"

"Someone accidentally threw the kegs in the pool." Charlie's tone of voice was solemn but the way Reese's expression softened from scowl to amusement told Ted he missed something.

"Oh," she smirked. "Someone did, huh?"

"It was very clumsy."

"The boys must be outraged."

"They looked angry." Charlie confirmed and reached for an orange.

Ted peered over Charlie's shoulder as he heard the first stirrings of discontent. Reese and Charlie smirked at the same time. Something occurred to Ted. "I just had the pool cleaned!"

"Relax, Ted," Reese pushed the pitcher of juice to him, "Have a drink."

"It's very refreshing," affirmed Charlie and turned to Reese. "You know what we should do?"

"If you say 'eat fruit' I will kick you."

"We should definitely eat fruit but there's a movie--"

"There's _always_ a movie, Crews." Reese interjected. "We're in LA."

Ted looked at them and had a sinking feeling. It really did feel like he was in high school again.

"But this is a big action movie, Reese!" Charlie made with the gestures, "Explosions!"

"After your day? You still want explosions?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Reese appeared to consider it then pushed off from the counter. "Alright."

"Are you two leaving?" Ted cried, alarmed at the prospect of facing drunk, angry cops. They turned and reached for his arms Charlie his left, Reese to his right.

"Let's go." Reese said, with a nod.

"What? Where?"

Charlie moved his hand. "Movies, Ted! Big action movies!"

They carted him away just as he heard the chants for more beer.

"But—"

"Ted," Charlie said, over riding him again, "this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Casablanca," he said, automatically. "That's not an action movie."

"I know." Charlie beamed, his eyes crinkled, beaming like a kid. Under the lights he looked like he didn't have eyelashes. It was a little disturbing. "But it's fun to say."

"Is he always this annoying?" Reese asked from his right.

Ted hesitated before answering, "Sometimes." Reese looked at him skeptically, "Occasionally." The look didn't change, "Yes, he can be annoying."

Reese-- Dani shot Charlie a satisfied smirk and wheeled Ted into her car, it was a strange day and a stranger night but then again, it could just be that evolution thing. He wasn't what he once was, he'd been the geeky kid at the back of the class and the man who had everything and then the guy guys like Chico loved kicking around. And now he was here, with two cops determined to leave behind the very people they should be happy to be around with, to hang out with him.

Him. He didn't even know who he was and that's saying something for a man his age. But sitting back, listening to Charlie and Dani bicker about which movie to watch, Ted had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

\--End--

 

Comments? Thoughts? Share a fruit?


End file.
